Who wants to fight forever: Gan and Rabo
by Bartkartoffeln
Summary: Released from his duty as the Goddesses' villain, Ganondorf sets out to enjoy his freedom. After crossing the border to Praelar, he stumbles over a ruined inn - and a tiny thief who has lost everything but refuses to give up. - This sidestory takes place between chapter one and two of 'Who wants to fight forever', telling the story of how Ganondorf and Rabo met.


I want to thank all my readers for reading and reviewing. I am very grateful for the responses to all my stories. I wish all of you Happy Holidays, and that you may be healthy and happy!

This is a sidestory to 'Who wants to fight forever', and it takes place between chapter one and two.

* * *

Ganondorf whistled an almost happy tune, while he let Lato lead the way. The dark horse contently trottet through the stone canyon, unfazed by the sun, the heat or other troubles that might lurk in the turns and hollows of the stone maze.

Following the main path was easy enough. This was a small but unexpectedly well maintained travelling route. Most preferred to take the route through Faron Woods. It led closer to the main city of Praelar and was better protected against thieves and highwaymen. Also, greener scenery. Who would want to take the stony and hot roads through Gerudo Desert and then make their way through the dangerous canyon to reach the neighbour country? Right, almost no one.

No one, except for the Demon King, who didn't fear being robbed or losing his way. He was a studied man, connaisseur of maps, with a formidable sense of direction. Having a little magic at hand didn't hurt either. But the best of all was: He was free. Free to go where he pleased. And his first goal was finding a place for himself. A place he could tend to, a place he could shape. Wait out a few years until the waves of him trying to overturn the Hylian queen smoothed and then he would travel.

Leaning back in the saddle, Ganondorf let the sun warm his face. A frown settled on his forehead when clouds took away that joy. With a low grunt, he opened his eyes. Lato snorted softly and his lazy stroll became a more determined walk. Clever horse. The Gerudo could feel the air pressure increase, and the darkness of the clouds spoke of incoming rain. The huge man sighed, then spurned Lato to a trot.

If he was correct, they would reach the border to Praelar soon, and hopefully, there would be an inn or something. Sure, this route was not used as much anymore as it used to, but one could hope. There should be a small town near the border, too. But that would be definitely too far to outride the rain. And he did want to outride the rain, because it had rained almost all his way from Hyrule Castle to Gerudo Desert, as if the land itself wanted him out.

He liked rain. Rain was a luxury, he very seldom had in the desert. It didn't change the fact that he was a man of fire and heat. Repeatedly born under the hot, scorching sun. Lato shared his opinion, and nickered when the main path widened, becoming a wide road. There, in the not so far distance, a building could be seen in the sun-and-shadow weave of the clouds.

"Looks a bit crumpled," the Gerudo stated, voice deep and sceptical.  
They arrived at the house just when the first raindrops began to fall. Frowning at the desolate state of the maybe former inn, Ganondorf slid out of the saddle. His hopes of a dry, comfy place to sit out the rain, maybe over ale or wine and a platter of light food, were now replaced by slight disappointment.

The walls of the house were still mostly intact. Solidly built with stone, but he could see moss and vines already overtaking from the outside. The windows had no shutters. So either this building was older than he thought, not having any of those to begin with, or stood at least empty long enough so that the wood had rotted away.

It was a big house, with two stories, that doubtlessly had enough rooms to be rented to travelers. So it was likely he did find an inn - but one out of order. Before the sky could let loose all of its water, Ganondorf led Lato into the building. The ceiling was high enough for the horse to be comfortable. They chose a corner that was shielding them from the wind whistling through the windows, and also was mostly free of rubble.

Lato nickered a complaint. This was clearly not suited for him to lie down. Ganondorf bribed his noble steed with a tasty, if slightly crumpled apple. The horse devoured the juicy thing with delight, before making a short circle to the room, finally getting down on his ass in the middle of it. The Gerudo shook his head without saying a word. He flipped his fingers, creating a flame out of nothing.

Outside, the falling rain painted sounds on the earth, creating a soothing tune. Ganondorf pulled a three legged potstand from his bag, placing it over the flame. A small tinpot followed. He poured water in it, then waited for the liquid to boil. Meanwhile, he started humming, taking cheese and bread out of his bag, and a very hard but delicious and spicy sausage.

With a simple knife, the Demon King ate his small meal, content with the rain and the shelter and the world for once. When the water boiled, he took it from the fire and threw in some tealeaves, a tiny sugarstone and some dried fruits. Five minutes later, he poured the tea into a cup. With a sigh, he leaned back against the wall, enjoying the tea with mostly closed eyes.

It took him a while to notice the other presence within the building's walls. To occupied with his own needs, he hadn't even bothered scanning the house. That his was arrogance getting the better of him, seeking shelter in a half-ruin without caring for possible other travellers, creatures or thieves. But someone was here. Someone, who was very careful not to be heard.

Ganondorf snorted softly. He finished his tea, set aside the cup, and closed his eyes. If that was some scum looking to rob him, sleep would lure them out easiest. That was, if they were dumb enough to ignore his horse. He would teach them some very permanent manners!

After a few minutes, he deliberately began to snore. It wasn't a loud snoring, but enough to lend courage to the possible scoundrel. Someone sneaked closer, carefully avoiding Lato. No rubble was overturned, no stone disturbed. This someone knew these walls and rooms well enough to avoid making unnecessary noise. And they knew their way around bags, for sure.

When someone finally shoved the hands toward Ganondorf's saddlebags, they were very quiet. Begrudgingly, the Gerudo found himself a little impressed. Had he been really asleep, the thief might have successfully robbed him. But as it was...

He moved fast, gripping the scum at the collar hem, pushing them to the floor with a snarl. A yelp was the answer, his captive staring back at him surprised and wide-eyed. A quarter of bread fell out of the thief's hands, together with another apple and the rest of the cheese.

Ganondorf blinked. This scoundrel was merely a child! Well, for non-Gerudo standards anyway. This unwashed kid could not be much older than eight! The Demon King growled, bringing his face closer to the little thief. The very one gulped audibly, then started to fight like a wild cat, swinging his arms at him, trying to hit him or scratch him, feet kicking as hard as possible against arm and chest of the man.

The Gerudo grunted and slapped the kid in the face. "Don't even try!" he hissed. "I tell you how this goes. I will put you on your ass right here. And then, you will truthfully answer my questions, and maybe, if you can satisfy my curiosity, I will not punish you for your insolence! Now behave, for Goddesses sake!"

Brown eyes filled with angry tears, but the kid nodded. Once. Twice. Ganondorf put them onto their small ass, just as he promised, then let go. A moment of tension sparked between them. He could see the kid wanted to flee. Their state was miserable. Bare feet, trousers covered in dust and filth and barely reaching down to the ankles anymore. The tunic had no sleeves and looked like it had been washed, but not very successfully.

It was not cold in this region, not at the moment. Still, living like this must feel cold. He knew that feel all too well.

"Name?" Ganondorf asked.

The little, wild catfoot hugged his knees. "Rabo," they said, not looking at the huge man at all. Their hug around their knees became stronger, and the Gerudo got the impression his little pickpocket tried to suppress a shiver.

"Are you alone here?" he asked next.

Rabo nodded slowly, pressing their lips together until they merely were a thin line. Still staring into nothingness, but shuffling closer to the magical flame just a tiny bit. Ganondorf wasn't sure if it was courage or the wish not to die while shivering that drove the young one to do that. He sighed deeply. Meanwhile, his anger had cooled a little. Especially since his 'opponent' was a kid that obviously stole out of hunger and desperation.

They didn't even take valuable things. Just food.  
The Gerudo reached around Rabo - who froze instantly - picking up the apple, the bread and the cheese. With a low grunt, he shoved all of it in the lap of the kid.

"Eat. You look awful and thin," he ordered, getting a wide-eyed, incredulous look from Rabo.

"Just like that? I.. I was trying to steal from you. Won't you kill me?" he whispered, looking down at the cold meal.

"I'll consider, depending on how annoying you are. Be it as it may, some people deserve at least a last meal," the Demon King replied with a grin of predator quality. This time, Rabo shivered, but then the kid shoved the cheese in their mouth with the vicious determination of someone who wanted to have at least eaten before they died.

Ganondorf almost chuckled. Of course, he would do no such thing as kill an innocent child. He was impressed by their will to live, despite being alone. And miserable. He watched Rabo eat for a bit, before rummaging through his saddle bag, bringing a wool blanket to light, dropping it over the naked feet of the young one. Somehow, the flame had become bigger, too.

"So, you're alone out here in this spook house, stealing food from travelers. What happened to your family?"

Chewing heavily on a far too big bite of bread, it took Rabo a little while before he could swallow and answer. "Dead. Killed by bandits when we crossed the canyon." Ganondorf saw tears fill the eyes of the wild catfood, but they were brushed off with a naked forearm before they even had a chance to spill. Such grim courage.

"I see. Unfortunate. I am sorry for your loss, Rabo," the Gerudo said calmly. He heard the catfoot hiccup upon hearing this, the first condolence they probably got since their parents died. "I am only a stranger to you, but know that your grief is not unknown to me. Sit with me for a while. You don't have to talk anymore. Take the blanket, it is a gift."

When Rabo lifted his gaze, showing equal parts of mistrust and hope, the man continued: "You have been punished enough in this life already. I certainly won't punish you more for wanting a little food. So you shall be my guest instead. Though, I suppose, this is.. your place more than mine."

With a haunted look, the young one shrugged and unfolded the blanket to wrap themself into it, again shuffling a little closer to the flame. It was not cold, though the rain had cooled the air a little. And yet, Ganondorf understood the cold that crept through Rabo's bones all to well. Hunger, despair, feeling lost.

After being sufficiently covered, the catfood ate the apple, but handed back the bread. "Can't eat so much," they said.

"Later, then," Ganondorf replied, storing the bread back in one of his bags, pulling another cup from them in exchange. He poured hot tea for his guest, who took it into calloused hands with a tiny, whispered 'Thank you'. Manners they'd been taught, obviously.

Silence settled over them, only disturbed by the rain and soft sipping noises. The Gerudo leaned back against the stone wall. Closing his eyes, he wondered if his 'guest' would stay for the night, and if they would attempt another robbing. If so, he decided to let the catfoot go through with it.

Someone who clinged to life so desperately and against all odds deserved a chance.


End file.
